PondlockIn which the Ginger takes over
by Runyoucleverboys
Summary: Amy Pond from Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes find themselves in the awkward (for Sherlock at least) position of falling in love.


"Mmm" Amy groaned,  
"where ARE we going?" She asked the man in the tweed jacket and bowtie, her thick Scottish accent enunciating the word are.

"Oh Amelia, you'll find out!" He said quickly, pulling some levers on the big console in the main room of the TARDIS,  
"now I wonder where my jammy dodgers have gotten to.."

He muttered to himself pulling more levers. Amy fixed her hair looking in the mirror and recalled suddenly that the Doctor had called her Amelia, he never did that unless...

"Doctor?" She asked, stopping fixing her hair.

"Hm?" He acknowledged, munching on a jammy dodger and pushing some buttons.

"Where are we really going?" Amy persisted. The Doctor looked at her and his sad eyes were sadder than usual.

"I just have to drop you off for a bit I promise it won't be long." He confessed. Amy's jaw dropped,

"You're leaving me somewhere?! With just...RANDOM people?" She spluttered, her Scottish accent becoming heavier with rage.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor replied quickly before Amy's temper could get any worse.  
"I have an old friend named John Watson, you'll just stay with him for a bit." He finished turning back to the TARDIS console and checking a screen, but Amy wasn't satisfied.

"/where/ are you going thats sooo important I can't come along, hm?"

The Doctor smiled knowing what was playing through her head. Though, it was a sad smile Amy still noticed it and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I'm stopping off at - - to get a part for the old 'gal, and you could come...but the air isn't breathable to humans. So I couldn't take you along anyway Pond. Won't take me long! And John is a rather nice fellow, you'll like him I'm sure of it."  
Amy nodded sadly and understood, but still, she IS Scottish and didn't want to give up so easily.

"I could wear a gas mask?" She suggested tentatively. The Doctor laughed, looked over at her sadly and shook his head. Amy sighed, hopefully this John person was nice.

When the TARDIS landed Amy popped her head out the door,

...

"We're in London!" She exclaimed, "You didn't tell me your friend lived here!" The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and licked his finger to test the wind.

"Yep. He should be...in Speedy's cafe right now." Amy was yet again surprised on how he could figure these things out. She noticed he had started walking on aways and jogged to catch up with him. They walked for 15 minutes before stopping a small cafe under a grouping of flats, Amy noticed they were on Baker Street. The Doctor looked at her before entering the cafe.

...

"Ugh BORING" Sherlock yelled to the man sitting in the chair beside him and John. John gave Sherlock an angry glare and apologised to their client, telling him to continue and ignore Sherlock's rantings. Sherlock paced about the flat while the client continued his story, once he had finished Sherlock sat down again and without breathing said,

"From the moment you walked in here I could tell your case wasn't worth listening to. However, as I have seemed to have wasted time already I will waste more in order to /solve/ your case." He said the word case like it was poison and the client looked close to tears. John shot Sherlock a warning look that he ignored, and went on speaking. "Your wife was not murdered by anyone and in this rare and strange case, the police were right, she didn't die and the photos were fake. She ran away and personally I don't blame her, if my husband was morbidly obese, smelled of sweat and garlic, and never cleaned his own messes I would leave him too. Now goodbye!"

He shoved the man up from the chair and on pushing him out the door said "and go to the gym!" Sherlock slammed the door and flopped back onto his chair facing opposite John who was giving him the evil eye. Sherlock looked at him and asked,

"Not good?"

"NOT GOOD?! Sherlock Holmes! You are the most arrogant - in the history of creation! That poor man was in tears and you..you just shoved him out the door!" John was obviously upset.

Sherlock smiled "Did you break up with one of your girlfriends?"

John looked annoyed, but less angry.

"No Sherlock I didn't. But I was /hoping/ that you could possibly be a LITTLE more human today!" Sherlock looked confused,

"Why today?" He inquired. John looked at him as if he had grown a melon on his head.

"We're meeting an old friend of mine tonight, don't you remember? And he's bringing along his little sister Amelia so she can stay with us while he goes away for a bit. Amelia is your age if you forgot that too."

Sherlock sighed, "John, your futile attempts to get me interested in women is fascinating."

John looked at him with determination, "If you act like a jerk to Amelia I will tell your brother how you have pictures of him in your keepsake drawer."

Sherlock looked at him,

"Fine."

...  
"John it's 7:00 and he isn't here. This is a waste of time." Sherlock said to John sitting in the back corner of Speedy's cafe.

"He. Is. Coming." John said angrily to Sherlock again "not everyone is as perfect as you."

As John said that Sherlock noticed a strange man in a tweed jacket and bowtie open the door and walked in scanning the cafe, but Sherlock lost all interest in the man because after he walked in a tall ginger girl with the most beautiful eyes that Sherlock had ever seen she walked confidently and Sherlock deduced that she must be Scottish. He turned to John and said "Your friend is here."

...

As Amy walked in to Speedy's her eyes glanced over every person in the cafe and she wondered which one was John Watson.

"Amy, don't forget, no space stuff." The Doctor said turning to her.

"Right. No space stuff and no time-travel. Got it." She repeated. They walked on a little ways into the cafe heading towards the back when the Doctor turned around again and said quietly,

"The also think you're my little sister." Amy nodded feeling a bit put out.

The Doctor led Amy to the back corner of the cafe where two men were sitting, and he introduced Amy to the shorter of the two,

"Amy this is John, the one you'll be staying with for a bit. John this is my little sister Amelia." Amy and John shook hands and then the surprised John found himself being suddenly air-kissed on both sides of his face by the Doctor.

While the Doctor and John were catching up Amy turned to the other man at the table that she noticed had been watching her since she walked in.  
"I'm Amy" she told him sticking out her hand.

"Yes. I know, and you're from Leadworth."

Amy gasped, how did he know that?  
"How'd you do that?" she asked suddenly "You must be awfully clever!"

Sherlock looked up at her, once again astounded by her beautiful eyes.  
"mbbbzshs" He tried to speak but was having difficulty, he shook his head and tried again.  
"I simply observe."

...


End file.
